Ermes Costello
Poke away at your opponent to get in close, applying stickers on occasion to be safer with standing normals or stronger with pokes, then knock them down and go for okizeme or OTG attacks. Ermes is a close-range fighter whose gameplan centers around the unique ability of applying stickers to herself. Any stickers attached to her arms improve her standing normals, while stickers attached to her legs improve her crouching and jumping normals. Her main mode is S-OFF, where she gets a large variety of safe mid-range pokes, particularly 2L to chip away at her opponent. Adding extra stickers can both give each poke greater associated reward and make her normals even safer, benefitting her greatly. Additionally, 3H hits OTG opponents, bolstering her already impressive oki options and adding a key point to her gameplan, jM is an exceptional crossup tool, and 623A is a powerful invincible anti-air. Once she enters S-ON, Ermes becomes a fair bit more aggressive, instead choosing to focus on applying pressure. Her normals trade range for even greater safety and shield pressure, which can be enhanced by stickers particularly arm stickers, allowing her to maintain a threatening presence once up close. The main reason to activate S-ON is to gain access to 236A, a powerful rekka attack which is useful for combo extension. In addition, she gains access to 623A, a decently quick and powerful grounded overhead, aiding her guard pressure and combo extension. While this form has greater combo damage, it is not preferred for long-range combat; use S-OFF in neutral and S-ON to apply pressure up close. Ermes' greatest issues come when facing opponents with a significant range advantage. She struggles to get in due to fairly limited rushdown options, and can be easily camped out by more defensive characters. However, once she manages to get in close, her strengths are able to shine. Ermes' playstyle revolves heavily around her extremely potent neutral game once within range, and her toolkit helps her exploit this well. Pros: * Large collection of safe poking tools * Powerful oki options and a move which hits OTG * Can force approaches if she decides to play patient * Difficult to punish on block, allowing for low-risk aggression * High reward off her pokes with stickers * HHA is a fast and powerful counter * Potent anti-air and air-to-air options * Good overhead crumple move in S-ON Cons: * Trouble getting in on characters with range advantage * Struggles to deal with projectiles * Generally rather sluggish * Stickers can lead to high damage scaling on combos * Limited approach options leads to troubles handling a life defecit Combos: Stand Off 5LMH>3H>214A>dash>3H>63214H>3H: 237/243/267/253 damage. 5LMH>3H>623H>(P.C)>J.M>5M>5H>GHA: 512/528/529/538 damage. cost 3 stock. 5LMH>3H>623H>(P.C)>J.M>5L>5H>3H>623H>(P.C)>J.M>5L>5H>3H>623H>(P.C)>J.M>5L>5H>3H>623H: 594/470/570 damage. Having both stickers allow an additional rep, but the damage is very dependent on the players timing. cost 3 stock. Stand On 5LMH>623A>2L>5MH>64321A: 185/195/199/206 damage. 5LMH>623A>2M>5H>214A>S>3H: 236/236/258/254 damage. 5LMH>623A>2L>5MH>GHA: 439/449/453/468 damage. cost 2 stock. 5LMH>623A>2M>5H>236H>(S.R)>9>236M>(land)>5M>3H>GHA: 515 damage. I can only do this combo with both stickers on. cost 2.25 stock. Category:Characters